Leakage protection is an important feature for absorbent articles. Absorbent articles typically include a topsheet, a backsheet, and an absorbent core disposed therebetween. Other layers may also be included, such as an adhesive layer, transfer layer, a tissue layer, elastic layer or the like. To prevent side leakage of fluid, a leakage protection wall may be provided on a user facing side of the absorbent article. The leakage protection wall extends in a longitudinal direction of the absorbent article on the user facing side of the article, as shown for example, in FIG. 1.
Typically, the walls are disposed towards the user from the side longitudinal edges of the absorbent article, and are made of a sheet of material with elastic members applied to the sheet. The elastic members exert a contractive force to bring the rear and front surfaces of the article together. When the absorbent article is applied to an undergarment of the user, as in the case of a sanitary napkin, the wall rises further due to the elasticity of the sheet. In this way, end portions of the crotch portion rise against the wearer, giving a much more snug fit than an ordinary product known in the art. The standing gather elastics may also support leg elastics to give the product a better fit to the body of the wearer.
However, because the leakage protection walls are disposed on the user facing side of the article, the size of the inlet opening is decreased. In addition, the walls may become folded towards the center of the absorbent article, thereby further reducing the size of the inlet opening. Finally, liquid may leak along the hydrophilic top sheet, and may cause discoloration of the edge of the absorbent article and/or the wearer's pants.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a leakage protection wall that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.